Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Part 26 (JEFF IS FIRED!)
PBG walks around in the dark, drowns in a 'natural sewer', and gets flattened by rolling rocks. Synopsis PBG almost forgets the name of the show. PBG can see Throwback Galaxy. He calls a Luma. PBG fires Jeff as PBG can do the sound effects on his own! It takes forever to feed the luma. PBG gets confused by Throwback Galaxy and Flash Black Galaxy. PBG walks around the area that flashes into light occasionally. He finds Yoshi, and puffs his way up the house - only to be attacked. He begs Yoshi to not run off a cliff, but he does. Yoshi is reborn. PBG can't cancel the powerup, and gets the comet coin. He is launched to the next area and can see the star glowing in the distance. PBG searches for the silver stars. He gets launched off Yoshi into a bottomless pit and dies. He keeps moving, and starts singing begging to not be hit by an angry bird. PBG would have liked the path to be covered in coins and not have the light. PBG finds another unfamiliar galaxy. He goes to Slimy Spring Galaxy. PBG is fascinated by the watery texture. PBG likes the slide he found. He finds a 'natural sewer'. PBG gets distracted by another path underwater, and gets beaten up by the underwater guys. Mario drowns. PBG gets hit by urchins as he experiments. He discovers he found the comet coin in the other path. PBG begs for air, and drowns again. PBG discovers that he can kill the enemies with the light on the shell. He makes it to the next area. PBG has to move quickly through hoops. He gets to the end and sees the ending. PBG is impressed by the level. He needs to find a shell to open the chest - revealing Captain Toad! Captain Toad found a star. PBG is glad that Lubba isn't talking to him. It is revealed that PBG needs 70 stars, not 60! PBG doesn't even know what he is talking about! PBG has been wrong for two weeks, and can predict what the comments will say. PBG struggles to climb up a wall on a moving platform, and dies twice! He begs for Mario to do what he wants. He finally gets launched to the next area. The walls start moving in and out on him. PBG feels bad for the goombas he launches into a black hole. PBG gets flattened by a rolling stone. It was a gory mess! PBG is reminded by a Japanese game show. PBG struggles to climb through more spinning stones. PBG runs towards the star, but doesn't know how to get it. He tries to jump onto a rolling stone, but gets crushed. PBG is annoyed that he has to start all over again, and dies again! Mario has some rather brutal deaths - and he demonstrates being crushed again! He finally climbs up the stones and gets the star. PBG might do some more viewer suggested stars and secret stars episodes. He hits his mic at the end. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Videos